


causing a reaction

by faeriemeliorn (pureblood_whovian)



Series: there's more than one of everything [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/faeriemeliorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec finally looks up at the unfamiliar voice. Standing on the dock, flanked by two other members of the Guard, is a man unlike any man Alec has ever seen before. He's tall, elegant and beautiful.</p><p>And there's a pirate brand on his arm."</p><p>or the Pirates of the Caribbean!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prelude a

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse, except that i rewatched potc. title is from [ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6NW879cqCc).

Alec awakes to the sound of Raj shouting. He's not entirely sure _why_ he was laying unconscious on the ground prior to this moment, but he's not really in any sort of state to question it. 

"Alec? Can you hear me?" Alec groans, head pounding, and there's a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

"Of course he's alive," says a new voice, further away and sounding rather annoyed. "Didn't I say I could save him?"

Alec opens his eyes slowly, blinking blearily through the water covering his face. His vision is blurry, but he can see Raj leaning over him, glaring at someone out of sight. He notices Alec is awake and smiles.

"You gave us a fright there, Alec," Raj says. He must sense Alec's confusion. "You fell into the water. You were drowning. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

The other voice snorts. "You were worried. I couldn't care less."

Alec clears his throat, chest burning. He feels like he's swallowed half of the sea. "I-" he rasps, and he clears his throat again. "I need to get up. We're under attack."

"The attack's finished, Alec," says Raj, but he obeys, hauling Alec up by the arms to a sitting position. "The pirates are gone."

"That's not strictly true is it?"

Alec finally looks up at the unfamiliar voice. Standing on the dock, flanked by two other members of the Guard, is a man unlike any man Alec has ever seen before. He's tall, elegant and _beautiful_. 

And there's a pirate brand on his arm.

"The things I do for people," the man sighs dramatically. "I save an innocent man from drowning and all I get is this." He holds up his hands, chained together.

"You're a pirate," snaps Raj.

"Oh, really?" sneers the man. "I hadn't noticed."

Their petty fight is interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Guard, led by Luke Garroway. Luke spares a glance for Alec, who nods to signal he's alright, before turning his attention to the man.

"Magnus Bane," says Luke, triumphantly, and Alec mentally slaps himself for not recognising him. "The legends always said you were uncapturable."

"There are legends about me?" asks Magnus, looking far too perky and pleased for a man in captivity. "I didn't know I was so famous."

Alec nudges Raj; Raj nods and takes one of Alec's arm and slings it around his neck. Slowly, he helps Alec to his feet. The world spins, but Alec lets go of Raj as soon as he's up. 

"I wouldn't call them legends," says Raj. "More like stories the town drunks make up." The guards laugh, distracted, and Magnus makes his move.

He moves quicker than all of them, looping the chain of his manacles tight around Alec's neck and pulling him close. Alec's knees almost buckle underneath him, the renewed pressure feeling like drowning all over again. Magnus's grip is the only thing keeping him upright.

"Put the swords down," orders Magnus, his breathe hot by Alec's ear. No-one moves; the pressure increases. "Don't test me, Commander."

Luke looks torn, but he gestures to the other guards and the swords are lowered. 

"If I could have my stuff back, please." 

Luke gestures to Raj, who scoops up what Alec assumes to be Magnus's belt and holds it out.

"If you would be so kind to take them for me, Alexander?"

"It's Alec," snaps Alec, voice weak but venomous. He snatches the stuff out of Raj's hands. "I'm not putting it on you."

"Well, then, we're just going to have to stand here all day," says Magnus. Alec can hear the smirk in his voice. _Damn him._

The pressure on his neck eases a little. Alec turns to face Magnus, flushing when he realises how close they are. If it weren't for the manacles, they would look like two people embracing. Alec pushes the thought away and focuses on getting the belt on Magnus as quickly as possible.

"You're very eager to leave," Magnus teases, clearly enjoying the whole situation. Alec clicks the belt shut and glares (which is hard to do when close to collapsing). 

"I don't make a habit of sticking around pirates," hisses Alec. _Especially attractive ones_ , he thinks.

"Not even pirates who save your life?" asks Magnus, in a sing-song voice and Alec hates him for being right. "Don't worry, now we're even." He twists Alec back around and the world spins again.

"Gentleman," Magnus announces grandly, moving backwards. "Not that it wasn't nice getting to know you, but I really should be on my way." And, moving lightning fast, Magnus lurches backwards, releasing Alec and pushing him forward.

Alec crumples back down to the floor and Luke shouts 'get after him!' to the guards before crouching down next to him.

"You okay, son?" asks Luke, hand clasping Alec's shoulder. 

Alec nods, still dizzy and dazed. "Yeah, I-um. I'm just glad he's gone."

"Liar!" cries Magnus, as he swings away.


	2. prelude b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this before i get dragged tomorrow....

The next time Alec sees Magnus is of his own volition. 

It's a terrible idea _really_ \- stealing a ship and sailing to the nearest port to ask a wanted pirate for help is not exactly what a member of the Guard should be doing. But Isabelle is missing and while Alec doesn't doubt that she can look after herself, he's not about to just sit around while she's out there with some pirates.

So, here he is, trying to convince Magnus Bane, of all people, to help him. Alec really doesn't think it's working; Magnus looks more interested in the table than he does in Alec's story right now.

"So, to conclude, my sister Isabelle has been kidnapped by Morgenstern's crew," says Alec. He takes a deep breath. "And I need your help to get her back."

There's a short silence where Alec regrets every life decision he's ever made.

Magnus tilts his head curiously. "How exactly do you propose to 'get her back', as you say?" he asks. Alec is pleasantly surprised that he was actually listening, "Morgenstern isn't just going to hand her over. And he's certainly more popular than you are."

Alec glances across the room, where Jace is sitting by the bar, eyeing their surroundings. He thinks of Raj and the rest of the crew on the ship, waiting for Alec's return. He thinks of Luke back home, who he suspects knows of this plan, but is turning a temporary blind eye for Alec's sake.

"I have allies," says Alec. "And a basic plan."

Magnus hums thoughtfully, tapping his his nails against the table. "It's certainly an interesting offer," he muses. "Especially coming from you, Mr 'I don't associate with pirates'."

Alec resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you in or not?" he asks exasperatedly. "Because if you aren't-"

"Then what?" scoffs Magnus. He waves a hand around at their surroundings. "You don't exactly have me outnumbered." He raises an eyebrow dangerously. "And I'm sure our fellow guests here would be _fascinated_ to know that a real life member of the Guard is here."

This time Alec actually does roll his eyes. "I was going to say if you won't help, I'll just go find someone else. I'm sure some of our _fellow guests_ are desperate enough for a job that they'll help me."

Magnus looks surprised. Maybe he's used to being feared, or at least seriously respected. "Oh, "he says. "Alright then. I'll help you." He gets up from the table suddenly and it takes Alec a minute to stumble after him.

"Really?" asks Alec, rather shocked. He hadn't expected it to actually work. "You'll really help me?" Magnus gives him a look. "I mean, don't you want payment?" Alec clarifies.

Magnus stops dead and Alec almost bumps into his back. He turns to look at Alec slowly. "Yes," he says, equally slowly. "I do want payment. Sebastian Morgenstern's head on a stick should suffice."

And then he continues walking, leaving Alec in stunned silence. Alec takes another minute or two to prepare himself for what the hell he's getting into before following.

Raj waves when Alec finally arrives at the ship. "Magnus already taken up residence in the Captains cabin," he tells Alec as they make their way up to the deck. "And he's demanding a hat."

Alec groans. "I should've asked asked someone else."

**Author's Note:**

> at least this wasn't angsty!!! find me [@faeriemeliorn ](http://faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
